She Lied
by Ghee Buttersnaps15
Summary: She said she would always be there, but where was she now? Sleeping with another man.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Friends fic! I hope it goes well...**

**Don't own anything**

Light. It is a glorious thing, really. The way it spills over the floor and walls like liquid gold, a gentle flowing river. Of course, it is hard to appreciate this beauty when it has just woken you up.

Light was spilling into the small apartment as a result of the rising sun. It illuminated a man laying in the couch, his mouth half open in slumber.

It did not look as though he had planned to sleep there; his head was not on a pillow and he looked uncomfortable, as though he had been sitting on the couch until he was too tired to stay awake any longer.

As the light hit Chandler's face, his eyelids fluttered, but did not open fully. "Turn the light off, Monica, it's early," he muttered, rolling over. Or, at least he attempted to roll over, but fell off of the couch with a dull thud.

Groaning, he sat up and looked around in confusion. Why was he on the couch? He couldn't remember arguing with Monica, but he was too tired to think.

Looking at the clock, Chandler saw that it was only 5:30. He crawled back onto the couch, put a pillow over his face to block the light, then continued sleeping, not knowing that Monica was not even in the apartment, not knowing that Monica was in the arms of another man after a drunk night. Chandler knew none of this, so he slept.

**K, that was the prologue. Good? Bad? Let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

9:30 was an acceptable time to sneak into someone's apartment to steal food, right? It wasn't like Chandler or Monica would know, they both had to work. So Joey walked right in, just like everyday.

He cast a quick glance around, making sure nobody was there to witness him, but didn't check the couch, and couldn't see over the back of it. Besides, no one was ever home at this time so he wasn't very worried about being caught.

Joey opened the fridge, and began looking for food.

Meanwhile, on the couch, Chandler was stirring. Something had woken him again. He knocked the pillow to the ground (he would pick it up later so Monica wouldn't know) and sat up. "Joey?" he asked in surprise.

Joey jumped, nearly hitting his head on the fridge and backed out guiltily. "Hey, Chandler. Didn't see you there."

"Yeah, I slept out here- are you stealing our food?" Chandler had just noticed that Joey was holding a container of, well something. He couldn't really tell from his vantage point.

"Well you're supposed to be at work!" yelled Joey.

Chandler looked at the clock. "9:40?" he asked in disbelief. "Guess I'm calling in sick. Will you hand me the phone?"

"The phone that's right next to you? No way!" replied Joey angrily.

"Oh, right." Chandler was still feeling a bit groggy and confused from sleeping this long. He quickly called his work, informing them that he was under the weather, and staying home today. When he hung up, he was surprised to see Joey still there, now sitting on the couch, eating.

"Why ya sleeping on the couch," asked Joey with his mouth full.

"Monica and I had sex here last night," replied Chandler dryly.

Joey apparently missed the sarcasm in Chandler's tone as his eyes grew wide and he leapt up from his spot as though it had caught fire. "And you let me sit here!" he accused.

"Dude, it's called sarcasm, calm down."

"I think you mean orgasm," replied Joey. "Really, Chandler, sometimes you're not very smart."

"No, I mean sarcasm! As in we did not do it on this couch last night!"

"Oh." Joey warily sank back onto the couch. "So why are you really here?"

Chandler frowned trying to remember. Then, it came to him. "Oh! Phoebe and Rachel took her for a girls night out and I was waiting for her to come back," he recalled. "Then I fell asleep."

"And she just left you there? Haha!" crowed Joey.

"Wow, I guess she did. How did I not wake up, though? I must be a heavier sleeper than I thought," mused Chandler.

"Not heavy enough," muttered Joey.

"What's that?" asked Chandler.

"Um, I said it's weird that she left you out here," lied Joey.

"Yea, that is weird," agreed Chandler. "And I didn't even wake up when she started getting ready."

"Or finished getting ready," agreed Joey. He missed the exasperated look that Chandler sent his way.

"She must have just been quiet, that's all," decided Chandler. He was a little worried about Monica, but was pretty sure she was okay. He never guessed what really happened...

Monica woke up to the warm sensation of arms wrapped around her. Sighing she snuggled closer to Chandler. She had no desire to open her eyes; she was too warm and her head was pounding.

Then, she realized something that made her open her eyes. This blanket didn't feel like hers, but it was familiar.

Turning, Monica saw who she really was with. The sleeping man holding her tight was none other than Richard.

**Ooh, will they be able to get past this? Will Chandler even find out? Find out in the next chapter! Reviews make me write faster!;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the support! I love you guys!**

Monica jumped out of the bed, panicking. She tried desperately to convince herself that nothing had happened between the two of them, but she didn't believe herself. She couldn't even remember what had happened last night, but it wasn't too hard to put the pieces together.

Monica glanced at the clock. It was 6:30. Richard would be getting up soon, and Monica did not want to stick around for that.

Frantically, she dashed around looking for her clothes. There was her skirt along with her underwear and bra, next to the foot of the bed. Tiptoeing into the living room, Monica saw her blouse near the couch and her shoes right by the door. She put everything on, then dashed out.

Once in the hallway, she leaned against the wall, struggling against tears. Not only did she have a massive headache surfacing, she was scared out of her mind. Had she really cheated on Chandler, with Richard no less? The prospect utterly terrified her.

How would she tell Chandler? He wouldn't take the news well, Monica knew that for sure. But, she couldn't see herself keeping something this huge from her fiancé.

What if he decided to leave her? Monica was nearing a panic attack. So many questions, and no answers raced through her mind.

Suddenly, she stood up straight. She had to get out of here, needed somewhere to go and just think.

A few minutes later, Monica arrived at Central Perk. She ordered a coffee, and sank onto the couch, glad that none of her friends were there to see this.

Away from Richard's, it was so much easier to think and just calm down. She needed to remember what had led up to her-she could hardly think the words- sleeping with Richard. Monica took a long sip of coffee and leaned back on the couch, racking her brains.

At this moment, Phoebe walked in. Spotting Monica on the bright orange couch, she made a beeline right for her. "Oh, oh, Monica!"

"Pheebs! I need your help! Were you with me last night?"

"Only for part of the time. Don't you remember? I met this guy, Sam, and we went back to his place," Phoebe sighed dreamily. "Wait don't you remember? Rachel promised to get you home okay! How much did you drink?"

Monica ignored the stream of questions flowing from Phoebe. "Well, she failed! Phoebe, I cheated on Chandler last night!"

"Oh my god!" cried Phoebe. "With who? Was he cute? Man why didn't I stay? Wait did you two-"

"I had sex with Richard!" cried Monica, causing several people to stare at her. "Well, at least I think I did. I mean I woke up there and I was naked, so I think-" Monica started sobbing.

"You mean Richard, Richard? Richard you fell in love with then broke up with because he was like 90 Richard?" asked Phoebe.

"Yea, I, well he's not 90, but yes! And that's not why I broke up with him,"

"I so should have stayed!" lamented Phoebe. She then caught the look on Monica's face and said, "Right, back to your problem. What are you gonna do?"

"Well," hicupped Monica. (She was still crying) "I have to tell Chandler. I can't live this big of a lie. He deserves to know."

"Or," put in Phoebe excitedly. "You could run away to Mexico! I know a guy who could-" Phoebe's voice trailed off as she looked at Monica. "But, I mean, your idea sounds great, too. We should go with that first."

"I'm just so worried, Pheebs! What if Chandler doesn't forgive me? What if he leaves me? How could Rachel have let this happen?"

"Maybe she got some lovin', too" suggested Phoebe.

"I just hope Chandler can forgive me," sighed Monica.

**I couldn't remember if Phoebe was with anyone at this time, so I just made some dude up. Sorry..Anyways, please review! Also, if any of you are fans of the Hawaii Five 0 remake, check out my new Friends/Hawaii Five 0 crossover**


	4. Chapter 4

Chandler and Joey were playing foosball when they heard Chandler's apartment door open. "Hey, I think Monica's home!" said Joey excitedly. "Now you can figure out what's going on!"

"Yea," said Chandler. "I'll catch you later, okay? I'm gonna go talk to her." He turned at walked across the hall. "Hey, Mon."

Monica jumped in surprise. "Oh, Chandler, hi," she said.

Chandler looked at her closely. She was acting kind of weird. Chandler put his curiosity about last night aside to make sure Monica was okay. "You alright? You seem kind of weird today?"

"I, well, um, you see, I," stuttered Monica. She was starting to tear up.

Chandler could tell something was really wrong now. He put his arm around her and led her to the couch, where they sat. "Monica, what's going on?"

Monica took a deep breath. "I slept with Richard!" she admitted.

"Yeah, and I slept with Janice," replied Chandler sarcastically. "I-" Monica cut him off.

"No, Chandler, I'm not kidding, I really did."

"Yea, but a long time ago, when you guys were dating. Right?"

"No! Look, I was drunk and I don't know how it all happened."

Chandler couldn't quite compute what was happening. It was a joke, right? Because this couldn't be true, it just couldn't. "When?" he managed to ask.

"Last night," whispered Monica.

Chandler felt numb with shock. Dimly, he was aware of Monica staring at him in concern, but he didn't care. His whole world was falling, falling into a bottomless pit. This couldn't really be happening. He must be having a nightmare. But he knew he wasn't.

"Honey?" Monica tentatively touched his arm.

Chandler leapt up from the couch, eyes blazing. "How could you? How _could _you? I thought you didn't have feelings for him anymore? I thought he blew it? I thought you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me!"

Tears were flowing freely down Monica's face. "Chandler, I know you're mad, but-"

"I'm mad?" Chandler's voice raised an octave. "I'm not mad. I don't know why you would think that! Betrayed? Yes. Shocked? Yes. But I don't know why you would think I'm mad! All you did was sleep with your ex boyfriend who is still in love with you!"

"Chandler, please-"

"Of course this would happen! Just when my life finally was getting normal, when I was finally happy, it got screwed up! There I was, waiting for you on the couch, all night long. I slept out here! And you were getting down with Richard!"

"Chandler, I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, you're sorry? Well now everything is okay! I totally forgive you now!"

"Come on, Chandler,"

"No! Clearly you want him more than you want me, so I'll just go! I'll just leave you two together to live happily ever after! And you'll grow old with him and have kids with him! That seems to be what you want!'

"You know I don't want that with him. I want that with you!" said Monica desperately.

"I used to think I knew that. I used to think I knew you. Now, I'm not so sure." Chandler stormed to the door, and paused. "I can't believe you, Monica Geller," he said disgustedly, before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

**Well, it's safe to say that he didn't take it very well. Reviews feed the soul! I have no idea where that came from..**


	5. Chapter 5

Monica dissolved into tears on the couch. She kept waiting for the door to reopen, for Chandler to come back, but he didn't. He had taken it even worse than she had imagined.

She had been sobbing into a pillow for about ten minutes when the door did open. She looked up hopefully, but Chandler was not coming through the door. It was Joey. He didn't look surprised at all that Monica was sobbing on the couch. "What happened?"

Monica wanted to explain. She wanted to get this off her chest. But when she tried, she just started crying even harder.

Joey came over to the couch and put his arms around her, pulling her close. "Shh. Mon, it's gonna be okay," he whispered.

"No- it's not," Monica managed to choke out. "He's gone! It's- all my- fault!"

"What is? Monica, Chandler just ran away. He wouldn't even talk to me. So what happened? Did you guys fight?"

Monica continued shaking her head and sobbing. "Monica, tell Joey what's going on!" Joey commanded.

"You're gonna hate- me," Monica hiccuped.

"That's not gonna happen. We're friends."

So Monica attempted to pull herself together enough to start. "Okay, well last night, I went out for a girls night with Rach and Pheebs. We went to a bar and- and- and," Monica couldn't continue.

"Monica, it's okay. You just need to tell me what happened!"

"it's not okay!" wailed Monica. "You keep saying it's gonna be okay, but it's not! Chandler's gone and it's all my fault!"

"But why? Can't you please just tell me?" roared Joey in frustration.

"O-okay. I slept with-,"

"Who? Who did you sleep with?"

"Richard! Okay, I slept with Richard! I was wasted and I don't remember it! It meant nothing, but Chandler doesn't believe me! And now he's gone and he's not coming back, he hates me! He really, truly, hates me!" yelled Monica, breaking into a fresh wave of tears by the end.

"Oh my god! Richard?" asked Joey in disbelief.

Monica was unable to respond, so she just nodded.

"Do you have any idea what you just did? Chandler hates Richard! Richard is the guy who tried to steal you from him!"

"You think I don't know that," demanded Monica. She looked a mess, her eyes all puffy and red with mascara running down her face. Joey couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Mon," he hugged her again. "Chandler doesn't hate you. He loves you."

"Used to," sniffed Monica. "After this, he hates my guts!"

"No, he doesn't," replied Joey seriously. "No, Monica listen. I followed him when he stormed out to see what was wrong, and he yelled at me to stay away. He didn't want to talk to me! I'm his best friend and he couldn't even talk to me!"

"Was he crying?" Monica didn't know why she asked that question, but she suddenly needed an answer.

"No," Joey admitted. "But he looked about as upset as you do. He was definitely not happy."

This made a part of Monica feel better, knowing that Chandler loved her enough to be this upset. But it made a much larger part of her feel terrible for putting him through this. "I really screwed up, Joey," she sighed.

**Well I actually teared up writing that. Probably because it's about 1 am. So I'm more emotional I guess... Anyways, a Monica/Joey friendship moment there. Next chapter will be what happened to Chandler. As always, please review**


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe you, Monica Geller," Chandler said disgustedly. He then slammed the apartment door and ran down the stairs, ignoring Joey, who was calling his name.

Chandler had just reached the door leading out to the street when Joey caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "Dude, what the hell happened?"

Chandler attempted to shake Joey off, but couldn't. "I don't wanna talk."

"You think I'm just gonna let you run away? No! Tell me what is going on!"

"I have nothing to say." Chandler wrenched his arm out of Joey's grip and ran out the door, only to be recaptured right outside.

"Look, you are my best friend, now tell me what is wrong with you."

"Joey, just let me go," Chandler pleaded quietly.

Joey must have heard the desperation in Chandler's voice, for he let go and took a step back. "Fine. Go. I'll be here when you get back."

Chandler was tempted to tell Joey that he was never coming back, even though he had no idea if that was true. All he knew was that he needed to get away from everyone, or he would probably punch them. He might just punch some random people anyways. "Thanks," he said, trying to convey everything that he couldn't say in that one word.

Joey just nodded and disappeared back into the building. Chandler turned and joined the crowd of people walking on the sidewalk.

He was totally oblivious to his surroundings, bumping into many people, yet barely noticing they were even there. He had way too much to think about.

He was furious with Monica for betraying him like this, but how could he not have expected this? Janice cheated on him, Kathy cheated on him, so of course Monica cheated. He must just be a cheatable guy.

Could he forgive her? In this very moment he wasn't quite sure. He loved Monica, of course, but he didn't know if he could ever trust her again, or if he would always be looking over his shoulder.

Then there was the Richard issue. _Richard_. Chandler couldn't even think the name without getting angrier. He had thought he hated Richard before, but that just seemed like mild dislike compared to how he felt now. What right did Richard have to Monica anymore? None. Stupid Richard with his stupid mustache and stupid feelings for Monica. Why couldn't he just leave her alone and get out of everyone's lives?

These thoughts swirled around Chandler's head for hours as he wandered the streets. Eventually, it started getting dark, so he knew he had to find somewhere to crash for the night. There was a motel just down the street that he decided to check into. Luckily, his wallet had been in his pocket so he had cash.

Chandler checked in under the name Chanandler Bong, hoping his friends wouldn't think to check for that name, if they were even looking for him. He got a room on the first floor, and headed there immediately.

Looking at the clock, Chandler saw that it was only 8:45. He had no idea what to do, so he hopped into the shower. After he finished actually showering, he just stood there, allowing the hot water to just hit him.

That was when he cried. He hadn't cried from sadness in so long, but now here he was, in a crappy motel shower, just crying. His whole life was coming apart at the seams, and the worst part was that the seams were still so new, and now they seemed ruined.

He stopped himself after a short time, told himself to quit feeling sorry for himself, and jumped out of the shower. He had no change of clothes, so he just put on his boxers.

He felt exhausted, both physically and emotionally, so he turned the tv on and hopped right into the bed. Within minutes, Chandler was asleep.

**Oh hi. So, for some reason I'm updating quite quickly. Not sure what's going on there. Probably because I retuned this entire chapter tonight and I think it's way awesomer than the sucky original chapter. So yea. Thank you to all my readers, alerters, favoriters, and especially reviewers! I feel like I don't say that enough. You guys are truly amazing. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for taking awhile to update! School just started, and I have soccer everyday after school, so I don't have much time for writing. Hopefully once things settle down I'll have more time.  
Enjoy the very short chapter!  
**  
Two days later, Chandler had not returned home, and Monica had not left. She spent most of her time on the couch, not moving, not speaking, just sitting. Members of the gang were constantly stopping by, trying to get her to talk, but she wouldn't. She was angry at herself and desperately worried about Chandler by now. The rest of the gang was worried about Chandler, too.

Everyone was having a conversation that Monica wasn't listening to when she finally spoke. "Do you guys think he's okay?"

Joey paused mid-sentence, his mouth half open, staring at her.

"Oh, I'm sure Richard is just fine," Phoebe said quickly, unsuccessfully trying to cover up the awkwardness.

"And I'm sure Chandler is, too," added Ross, giving Phoebe a reproachful glare.

"But what if he's not? I mean no one has heard from him in days!"

"It's only been two and half days, hon," Rachel tried to soothe her.

"Only! That's a long time! And what if he isn't okay?" protested Monica.

"He just needed some time to cool off, Mon," Ross pointed out.

"But I'm worried! I mean, of anything were to happen to him, it would be all my fault!"

"Not all your fault. It's not like you kicked him out," said Rachel.

"No, I just drove him away with my awfulness," Monica wailed.

"Look," said Joey. "If I makes you feel better, I'll go try and find him right now. I'll search all of New York!"

"And I'll help!" declared Ross. "Chandler's been hiding long enough!

They grabbed their coats and left. "So, what do you want to do now, Mon," Rachel asked tentatively.

"Well, I really want to talk to Chandler, or continue planning out wedding, but neither of those are gonna happen."

"They both will happen," Rachel tried to soothe her, but Monica just kept on talking.

"Since they're not happening, I want to yell at Richard."

"What did Richard Simmons ever do to you?" Phoebe asked in surprise.

"I think she meant her ex!" hissed Rachel.

"Ohh, that makes more sense. Well, why don't you?"

"I can't just talk to Richard! Chandler's mad enough at me for sleeping with him!" Monica protested. She did kind of like the idea of yelling at Richard, though.

"Oh, come on, it's not like you're asking him out! You're yelling at him for taking advantage of you!"

"No. No way. Rach, tell her how crazy this is!" Monica insisted desperately.

"Actually, it's not," she replied thoughtfully. "I mean, you just have to call him. It might even make you feel better!"

"Come on, Mon! Do it!" encouraged Phoebe. "Do it, do it, do-"

"Alright, alright, I'll do it! Will you hand me the phone?"

Phoebe seized the phone, and practically threw it at Monica in excitement.****

Yea, I know, it's super short. The next chapter will hopefully be longer, although I can't say when it will be...  
Please review!


End file.
